Lucy's Unique Friends
by Sedaiv
Summary: Lucy has been getting use to life in Fairy Tail. But as she gets older, she realizes her friends may like her more than she thought at first? UPDATED: Lucy X Lisanna NEWEST CHAPTERR!
1. Lucy X Erza

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO ALL OF IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Author: Sedaiv

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Language, strong sexual content (YURI!)

Notes: Thank you issue 281. Who would have thought a 35 year old guy keeps rolling out with sweet fan service after sweet fan service? Now that Weekly Shonen Magazine has changed its rules on showing nipples, when are we going to see Erza & Lucy's rack for real?

Fairy Tail: Lucy's Unique Friends

Chapter One: Lucy X Erza

5/5/12

Lucy was at her home, taking a nice hot bath relaxing after a hard day's work. She sinks deeply breathing loudly, making bubbles. She thinks loudly about her day.

"I'm so relieved this day is over, mom! First I woke up in the mud, Natsu and Gray and didn't help when they started fighting first thing in the morning. Erza is getting creepier… Wendy, Carla and Happy weren't any use to stop Natsu and Gray and instead made it worst… then we the contract we hand changed from helping a herd of cattle move to protecting a herd of cattle from a flock Wyvern… at least I paid this month's rent!" Lucy got up, naked and completely wet.

She took a few steps out, fully nude, and grabs a towel, wrapping it around her chest and second around her hair. She dries her face with another towel, and brushes her teeth. She cleans up after herself and smiles over a rather easy mission.

"At least I'm alone in…" Lucy opens the door to her bedroom.

"Hey; Lucy." Sure enough, Happy and Natsu were already waiting for her.

"My room!" Lucy screams, driving her knees into both of her friends faces.

"Ouch… I brought you a gift…" Natsu weakly says sitting up, not realizing he could have sneaked a peak.

"Aye, sir…" Happy gets picked up by Natsu, both of whom have had all sense knocked out of them.

"What was so important that you had to break in… again?" She begins kicking lightly them to start getting out.

"Wait, can't I give you the gift first?" Natsu grabbed onto the door way, with Happy clawing his scalp.

"Bring it by tomorrow… now get out." Lucy manages to get both young men through the door, and slams the door on Natsu.

"Ow!" Natsu screams loudly.

Lucy returns to her room. She begins drying her hair, tossing her towel on the floor once she finished with it. She plugs a blow dryer in, and finishes off her hair. Sitting in her towel, she looked at herself in the mirror. She sat there a few minutes, and realized that she was rather rude and mean to both Happy and Natsu… even though they keep breaking into her home. Lucy sighed loudly and turned around to see Erza was sitting behind her the entire time.

"Erza! What the Hell!" Lucy's eyes nearly jump out of her skull.

"I was watching you… you take a lot of care of your hair, although you were mean to both Natsu and Happy." She sits there smiling.

"I know… I was going to get dressed and go find them to apologize." Lucy turned around and walked over to her dresser.

"Do you even know where they live?" Erza countered watching Lucy.

"… No…" She looks back, a little disappointed in herself.

"Then relax. They're boys, they'll either get over it or they'll be back for more punishment tomorrow." Erza sat on bench Lucy was using for herself.

"Is there a reason you're here? I'm in middle of getting dressed." Lucy begins finding a cute outfit for the next day, along with under garments for the night.

"Why don't we have a girl's night in?" Erza takes notice of some of the make Lucy uses, all shades she wouldn't be caught dead using.

Lucy walks over to Erza and places her hands on her shoulders. She notices that Erza is looking at her different make up. For a few moments, as Lucy leans over, her breasts rest against Erza's head. Erza smiles and looks up.

"While I can't same I'm a fan of any of your colors or shades, I do have to compliment that you found something to work for you." Erza accidently pressed her face into Lucy's chest.

The two young women immediately split apart, with Lucy retracting onto her bed and Erza on the floor looking at her. Although she could see straight up her towel, her eyes were focused on Lucy. She calms down first, and looks at Erza.

"What? You like me all of a sudden?" Lucy says jokingly, knowing accidents happen.

"Maybe I do… maybe I don't…" Erza suddenly blushes, and presses her finger tips together.

Lucy stares blankly at Erza. "I was kidding…"

"I wasn't…Does that make things weird?" Erza manages to look at Lucy.

"No… I… I've never been…" Lucy sat on her bed, holding her knees to her chest.

"Neither have I… just because I shower with Natsu and Gray, doesn't mean I've… you know…" She looks at her friend.

Lucy sits still and thinks. She holds her knees close to her chest, and doesn't react when Erza sits next to her. She places her hands on her shoulders, and rubs softly. Erza moves her face closer to Lucy before kissing her on her cheek. Lucy isn't apprehensive about the kiss, and even coos to her touch. She continues kissing the young blonde, along her cheek and neck.

Lucy moans lowly, and closes her eyes. She feels close to Erza, she had definitely always admired the S-Class Mages powers and beauty. Lucy has always had some feelings… but she didn't realize she felt some feelings for Erza as well. She could feel that Erza had unequipped her Heart Kreuz armor, for something more… seductive. Erza was in her very sexy Seduction Armor, and sitting behind Lucy kissing her neck.

"Wait… Erza… we shouldn't… what about…" Lucy's lips were silenced by Erza.

"We'll talk about it later…" They locked lips.

Lucy returned her passionate kiss back and could feel Erza slowly pulling away at her towel. She tried to resist, but she knew she couldn't. With a quick simple movement, Erza had stripped Lucy of her towel, and tossed it into Lucy's hamper. Erza ran her hand up Lucy's bare body, feeling her soft and smooth skin.

She was caught off guard when Erza reached between her legs, and begin rubbing her most sensitive parts. She was getting wetter quickly. She moaned loudly as Erza gently pinched her nipples. Lucy began moving, grinding her hips into Erza's hand. Her fingers moved softly around, she had touched herself before, but this was completely different.

Erza lies on top of Lucy, and sat up. She untied her apron, and let it drop with her pink panties. She looks to see they're both completely shaven. Erza begins rubbing and grinding her wet pussy against Lucy's. The two young ladies moan together, smiling. Lucy reaches up and begins fondling Erza's large breasts. She pinches her nipples softly, causing Erza to moan louder. Lucy and Erza buckle their crotches into each other, going faster and faster with their grinding. Erza leans down, pressing their large breasts together. Their nipples, sensually rubbing on the others young woman's nipples. The two kiss each other deeply, and passionately. The two moan loudly, feeling they came at once on each other.

Exhausted from her fun, Erza rolled off of Lucy. The two young women lay next to each other smiling. The two lean over and begin kissing each other gain. Lucy rubs her hand up Erza's body, rubbing her tired pussy softly before fondling her chest again. Erza smiled, and growled joyfully at Lucy.

"Save some for the morning, Lucy. I might want to do this again." Erza pulled Lucy's back against her chest. "Oh, and don't tell Natsu, Gray, Happy or anyone else about this."

"Why would I?" Lucy closes her eyes, smiling that she's never felt anything so… fantastic before.

"Because I'll kill you, if you tell anyone what we did." Erza began kissing Lucy's neck.

She continued to kiss her neck until she reached her cheek. Unfortunately, Lucy was now too scared to sleep. She didn't plan to tell anyone what happened, but was she really willing to kill her over something so simple? Erza wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and she drifted to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors Note: I believe I might continue this. Hopefully you guys (and when applicable) girls enjoyed reading this short, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I haven't written anything naughty in a very long time. Good to see I still got it.


	2. Lucy x Natsu

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO ALL OF IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Author: Sedaiv

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Language, strong sexual content (Hetero and some yuri lemonade)

Notes: This story is brought to you by issue 281, and my perverted mind.

Fairy Tail: Lucy's Unique Friends

Chapter One: Lucy X Natsu

5/10/12

Lucy laid awake, nude in her bed. She wasn't able to sleep at all, feeling Erza against her back. She leaned over and began kissing Lucy on her neck. She barely moaned and Erza started to rub her belly. Erza pressed her breasts against Lucy's back, and leaned into her ear.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Erza whispered in her ear.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Lucy rolled over and faced Erza, still afraid of her.

"Sorry, get dressed." Erza tried not to get friskier, but still found herself fighting the urge.

Using her powers, Erza was completely dressed before Lucy had a chance to sit up. She stood there watching Lucy dress. Although Lucy was wearing stuff she wouldn't be caught dead in, Erza slowly started to like her tastes. After Lucy finished dressing, the two young ladies left and headed to their guild together.

Lucy and Erza split apart, with Lucy head over to Natsu drinking at the bar with Gildarts. She tapped Natsu on his shoulder, and he spun around, with the mug on his head. Happy sat on his leg, eating a fish as his name implies. He crosses his arms, and smiles looking at her.

"Feeling better Lucy?" Natsu finishes a second drink and places the other glass on his head.

"Why do you think I was sick? I was just mad that you broke into my house again." Lucy sat her purse on the counter top.

"You got a nice place, I had a gift for you and I wanted give it to you. But now I'm not so sure…" Natsu began drinking a third drink.

"I'm sorry about slamming the door in your face." Lucy looked at Natsu, and realized he doesn't seem to be hurt.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'll just keep your gift now…" Natsu put a third mug on his head.

"Natsu, please don't drop those." Mirajane looks at Natsu, and pats Happy on his head.

"Don't worry Mirajane." Natsu begins sniffing loudly.

"You smell something Natsu?" Gildarts throws a fourth mug on his head.

"It's… I smell something… off." Natsu stands up and begins sniffing the area around him.

Lucy freezes up and realizes she forgot to shower after last night. Maybe it was the sweat that she and Erza worked up. That had to be it, what else could he smell that she didn't notice? Natsu walked around the floor with three glasses on his head, and Gray stopped him.

"What are you doing, you slanty eyed asshole?" Gray stops him.

"Why don't you get some damn pants on, you naked asshole?" Natsu leaned into his face and began growling.

"You're very creative today. I guess you had to get smart at some point." Gray growled back.

Gray grabbed one of the glasses and smashed it on Natsu's face. Natsu spun around, and smashed a second glass on Gray's face. He tackled Natsu begin fighting. The third mug smashed into someone else's face, and he immediately began fighting with the person next to him. Lucy, Mirajane and Happy took shelter behind the bar and waited until the end of the brawl.

Lucy shrieked loudly as she saw Gray's underwear fly on her lap. Gray jumped onto the counter and leaned over, his cock may have been a few feet away, but it may as well have been on her face with way she screamed. He leaned over, attempting to grab his underwear off her lap. Natsu jumped up and kicked Gray into the bar. He was knocked out, on his neck with all God gave him exposed in the worst of ways before everyone.

"HA! Take that!" Natsu laughed out loud.

Natsu yelled as an iron fist hit him in his face. He flew out the door, and Lucy ran after him, once she put Gray's underwear on him. She poured water on his face to wake him up. He sat straight up and tried going back in. Lucy restrained him, but he fought her trying to get back in.

"Let me go Lucy! I'm kicking Gajeel's metal ass!" Natsu and Lucy fell down the stairs.

"Calm down Natsu, you started that fight. Just wait it out, before you get hurt. It's bad enough I just saw everything Gray had to offer." Lucy noticed Gray stopped.

"That smell is back…" He began whiffing the air around Lucy.

"Would you please stop that?" Lucy blushed, knowing the jig is almost up.

"What's that smell? It's… really odd. It's you smell like you and Erza…" Natsu stopped looking at Lucy curiously.

"I… rather not talk about it…" Lucy blushes bright red.

"I know now what that smell is!" Natsu leaned over into Lucy's ear. "You and Erza took a shower together? I remember that smell when Erza use to shower with me and Gray."

"Yeah… we did…" Lucy sighed loudly relaxing.

"Well… what are we going to do since you wanted me to stop?" Natsu crosses his arms, and thinks about going back inside.

"How about that gift you were talking about?" Lucy put on as cute of a face as she could, with one finger by her mouth.

"How about later, I'm kind of mad at you making me walk away from that fight." Natsu began walking away from Lucy.

"Where are you going?" Lucy caught up with Natsu.

"What do you want to do? I need to relax." Natsu continued walking with Lucy.

"I want to talk with you at my place. It's kind of important." Lucy walked alongside Natsu.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Natsu and Lucy got to her house and immediate began sniffing the air following the smell. Lucy tried stopping him, but he over powered her just walking. He approached her bed, then her bathroom and back to her bed. He looked at her and smirked.

"You didn't shower at all did you? You slept naked together." Natsu looked at Lucy, half bewildered and half arrogant.

"I never invited you to my room! Why would you come up here first!" Lucy tried to side track her teammate.

"Don't we always talk up here?" He sniffs around some more.

"Stop that!" Lucy begins blushing some more.

"Are getting sick? You keep blushing Lucy." He looks at her.

Lucy holds still and tries to contain her rage. She doesn't want to hurt Natsu; she did make the mistake after all. Lucy simply didn't know how to explain this. Natsu put and arm around Lucy, and he walked with her to her bed and sat on the edge.

"I know how things work. I'm not going to lie, I half-expected Erza to like girls. She does sleep in bed with you a lot. But I didn't know you liked girls too." He took his arm off her.

"It's not like that… it was… spontaneous." Lucy looked away ashamed.

"Spontaneous? Why are we using words I can't spell?" Question marks could figuratively be seen above Natsu's head.

"It came from nowhere. I mean, I like Erza. She's a great person, but I'm not sure if I really like her like that after we…" She stopped.

"She is a good person to admire. Even though Erza is terrifying." Both he and Lucy gulped.

"I shouldn't be talking about this." Lucy stops.

"Talking about what you two did? I have a better nose than anyone else, and I'm not as dense as you think I am. I know you two sleep naked together." Natsu misses the obvious.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Lucy turns away from Natsu.

"So… you don't like guys then?" Natsu looks at the ceiling.

"I like guys." Lucy turned and went from being shy to angry.

"Yeah, sure prove it." Natsu laughs.

Lucy waited a moment, nervous. She leaned over and kissed Natsu on his lips. Natsu was taken back, not sure how to react. When she pulled back Natsu locked his lips with her, and put his hand on her cheek. She blushed brightly, and put her hand behind his head and grabbed some of his hair, pulling gently. Natsu smiled and returned the favor, pulling a little too hard.

Lucy broke the kiss and sat on her bed, not sure what else to do. Natsu lies down behind her, and pulls her down with him. He kisses her neck passionately, sucking and licking her neck gently. She moans lowly, grinding her butt into his crotch. He gets ideas quickly and grinds back with her. Natsu moves her shirt up, and plays with her belly button. She giggles lowly, and reaches behind her and grabs his butt.

Natsu rubs his crotch against her ass, knowing that Lucy should have some idea of what he wants to do. She rolls around and looks into his black eyes. He looks into her big brown eyes, not sure how to continue. Lucy climbs on top of him, and undoes the buttons of her shirt, and tosses it down. Natsu grins widely as she removes her bra. He places his hands on her tits and squeezes softly.

She moans softly as Natsu pinches her nipples. He leans up and begins sucking, causing her to coo. She pushes off his jacket, leaving his scarf on and hugs him. She runs her hands along his back, and feels his scar. Her lover doesn't react, but she realizes that he might be polite and not want to touch it. This doesn't stop from feeling it still, before grabbing two handfuls of his hair.

Natsu feels up Lucy's legs and until he reaches her butt. He squeezes her ass and begins playing with it. His hands move to the front, and he has difficulty with the buckle. Lucy stops him and removes it and her underwear herself. Natsu, extremely excited, fumbles with his pants but manages to get it off. Lucy pushes him over, and strokes his cock. He watches slowly insert his cock in her mouth. He gasps, feeling her suck softly and pulls her head up and down. Natsu reaches under Lucy, and grabs her breasts and fondles them softly.

Lucy moans as she feels Natsu plays softly. She cups his balls with one hand, and uses the other to play with herself. Natsu thrusts his cock in out of her mouth, as she squeezes his balls. He moans loudly, feeling something so great. She drags her teeth lightly along his cock, before pulling it out, and licking the head. Natsu stops her and places Lucy on her back.

He leans over her and embraces her lips with his. He reaches in between her legs; and rubs gently, swirling his tongue around Lucy's. He stops long enough and looks into her eyes.

"Let me show you how Dragon's treat their mates." He kisses his way down her body.

Natsu found his way down to Lucy's young, wet pussy. He slowly licked her softly. She moaned lowly looking down at him. He stiffened his tongue, and continued licking. She grabbed his hair and pushed down. He stuck a finger partially in her, and played with her some. Lucy moaned loudly, feeling Natsu's Dragon-like tongue and finger move in and around her most sensitive parts.

He spreads her legs wide apart, and continues licking. Before he's finished, she pulls him up to her by his hair. Lucy embraces Natsu's lips with hers. The two young lovers smile at each other, and nuzzle with each other. Natsu leans up and places his cock on her pussy, and slides his shaft along it. Lucy turns bright red, not believing this is it. This is the moment that she didn't think would come so soon, and with Natsu.

"I'm ready Natsu…" Lucy says nervously, wrapping her legs around Natsu's waist.

Natsu pushes his way in her. A sharp moment of pain for Lucy quickly turns to ecstasy. Natsu thrusts his cock in out of Lucy's pussy. She begins moaning lowly, but got louder as she enjoyed each thrust more and more. Natsu grabs her large breasts, pinching her nipples and fondles them some more. Lucy grabs his ass, and digs her nails in. Natsu doesn't even notice this, and goes harder and faster.

He too began moaning louder, feeling Lucy's pussy get tighter. Her eyes were closed as she couldn't believe that her first time felt so great. She leans up and kisses Natsu as he bounces her on his hips. He bends his head down some, to suck on her nipples, which drives Lucy crazy. Natsu stops long enough to lay Lucy down, and get her on her hands and knees. He puts his cock in her pussy and continues thrust.

Lucy's breasts bounce back forth, almost hitting jaw as Natsu rocks her world hard and fast. He slaps her ass, causing her moan with joy in each slap. Natsu leans over and as he's thrusting, he licks and sucks on her shoulders and neck. Although it was kind of creepy, she did enjoy it and know he was raised by a dragon his whole life.

"Natsu! I think I'm going to cum!" Lucy shouts looking back at Natsu.

"I think I am too!" He presses Lucy's hips into his.

Lucy bounces on his cock, feeling her pussy get tighter around his hard cock. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and finally came on his cock with a loud moan and her body drenched in their sweat. Feeling his lover and teammate cum, Natsu shoved his cock as deep as he could, the two feeling his cum in her. He leaned on top of Lucy, and pulled onto her side. He continued licking her neck until she turned her head and they passionately kissed once more.

"They're really soft… I like them." Natsu said, as be caressed her breasts once more.

She looked at his hands, then at his cock which although was still cum covered, he pulled out of her. Her first time had been with someone she truly cared about, and Lucy knew that Natsu truly cared about her wellbeing. They lay down, their heads on her pillows as Natsu continued to play with her ample bosom. However one thought, came running into her mind which caused her eyes to jump open in horror, not realizing this until now. Something that Natsu didn't noticed that she did.

"Don't dragons mate for life?" Lucy's teeth began to chatter.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors Note: yeah, I noticed this one was longer than the previous. I'm not an ace at writing yuri. I'm use to writing hetero, look at my .HACK/ fic if you don't believe me. I also wrote this in about three or four hours.


	3. Lucy x Leo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO ALL OF IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Author: Sedaiv

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Language, strong sexual content (Hetero and some yuri lemonade)

Notes: I'm STILL laughing as I write this. I think I'll keep writing this as long as I can. So do me a huge favor, AND REVIEW THIS STORY.

Fairy Tail: Lucy's Unique Friends

Chapter Three: Lucy X Loke

6/21/12

Sometime after her and Natsu's little sexual adventure. Things between Lucy and Natsu remained odd. He never brought up what they did, however she was confused by his signals, so to speak. Missions with him and Erza were very odd. Every time Erza would sneak her way into her bed, Erza made her intentions VERY clear. Natsu on the other hand… he would try sneaking his way into Lucy's bedroom more often, if his goal was for company or sex.

"I'm so happy to be at home." Lucy laid in her bubble bath, relaxing.

"No Natsu or Erza… they're both away on missions that I really didn't feel comfortable to go on with them. I mean… it's not like I hate them. Erza is one of the strongest mages I've met… but she really thinks that I like her in the same way… why did I give in?" Lucy sinks down in her tub.

"Then there's Natsu… oh boy. I like him and all, and I we did have sex. It was great, but… I don't know… I think I made a mistake with them." Lucy appears above the water, bubbles in her hair still.

"I guess I need to think things through." Lucy gets out of her tub, and wears a towel around her body. "While they're out, I'll think long and hard about it alone and get some rest in…"

Lucy leaves her bathroom door to see Gray, Happy, Natsu and Erza are already waiting for her in her room, waving at her. "My room!"

Missing Erza, namely due to fear of her, Lucy swings her heel into Natsu and Gray's faces smashing them into her bed post. "Why do you guys keep doing this? Go somewhere else!"

"We came back early, Lucy! We thought we'd take you out since you weren't feeling well when we left." Happy walks up to Lucy presenting her a fish.

"If you're taking me out, why are you offering me a fish…" Lucy sighs, and then notices Erza not saying anything, sitting contempt.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. You've been acting strange for the past week or so. How do you feel now?" Erza drinks from a tea cup that was already set up.

"Do you have to break in my house? Can't you just wait for me to finish so I can let you in…" Lucy sighed loudly, grabbing some of her clothes and returning to her bathroom to dress.

"But waiting takes time!" Natsu complained

"Who cares about waiting? We wanted to check in and make sure you were fine without the wait." Gray sat down next to Lucy.

"We got a cool story, Lucy!" Happy began scratching against the door.

"Don't scratch! I don't have an animal deposit!" Lucky kicked the door, scaring Happy.

"So hurry up!" Natsu began pounding.

"Don't rush her!" Gray yells at Natsu.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not Igneel!" Natsu turned around, yelling at Gray.

"And you're not my dad!" Gray and Natsu meet in the center of the room, going face to face.

"Do you want piece of me, you droopy eye bastard ?" Natsu's words spat on Gray's face.

"I don't want a piece of you, I want the WHOLE you, you slanted eyed bitch!" Gray took a swing at Natsu.

"HEY! Don't wreck my room!" Lucy yells loudly.

The two young men begin fighting in Lucy's room. Erza was trying to continue drinking tea when Gray's underwear flew onto her face, and into her cup. She became so enraged, his underwear caught fire and she joined them in the fight. A table could be heard getting crushed, as Happy is heard screeching because one of them must have hurt his tail.

Lucy puts her face down, sighs loudly over hearing her property get wrecked by Erza, Natsu, and Gray fighting. The brawling continued for several minutes and Lucy waited, half-dressed waiting for the fighting to calm down. Luckily, Lucy would have some back up.

"Want me to get rid of them?" Loke or Leo who he's better known as had appeared.

"Do you mind?" Lucy immediately covered her chest, as she turned to face him.

"I wasn't looking at you Lucy, honest. Would you like me to help get rid of Erza, Natsu and Gray?" Although she couldn't see his face, she KNEW he was pushing up on his glasses.

"Yes please… I… just I don't want to deal with the fighting in my house. I'm not going to lie." Lucy turns away from Loke.

Loke leaves the room, and he approaches the fighting trio. Everything got quiet; however it didn't stay that way.

"Regulus Punch!" Loke yells, and then Lucy hears two people roll loudly down the stairs.

A few more minutes pass, and Lucy is decent enough to leave her restroom. She looks to see Loke, by himself with a pack of ice on his head, sitting on Lucy's bed. She walks over and sits with him, then out her window to see Natsu and Gray still fighting, but Erza missing.

"Thanks Loke. Natsu has been very odd lately, same with Erza." She looks over Loke herself.

"You had sex with them, I would act weird too if I was human." Loki feels Lucy's anger rising.

"Shhh! I haven't told anyone about that. How'd you know?" Lucy hushes his mouth.

"I'm the Lion Celestial Spirit. You should have at least washed your bed." Leo removes the ice pack and puts it on a nearby nightstand.

"I'd have to buy a whole new bed… Wait… does it actually bother you that I did have sex with Erza and Natsu?" She leans over, smirking thinking he is.

"No! Why would I think that? I don't care if you humans have sex." Leo turns away, both angered and saddened.

"I think you're lying to me." Lucy says happily, leaning onto Leo's arm.

"Why would I be jealous?" Leo looks back at her, one of his eyebrows twitching.

Lucy lays onto Leo's legs and she looks up at him, smiling. Leo strokes her hair, softly as he returns her smile, no longer mad at her. They stay with each other for some time, not saying anything. However Leo eventually breaks the silence as he cups her face.

"Lucy, if you no longer need me. I'll return home, now." Leo tries to move her head off his leg.

"Wait… I want to talk to you still." She refuses to move.

"As you wish." He leans back against the wall.

"I assume you've been with a lot of women…" She looks at him and remembers. "At least one woman, I should say. I'm confused. I like Erza; she's beautiful and strong, and nice too. But… I just don't feel the same way about her. Natsu on the other hand… that was a onetime thing. You don't think they think I want to be a couple with them, do you?"

"Personally? I think they're looking for one more time with you. Who wouldn't? You're young, beautiful, attractive young woman. I think Erza is still questioning her sexuality and Natsu… while… you're on own there." Leo tries to move Lucy's head off him.

Lucy doesn't move, and instead rubs his leg. Trying to get him to stay, but he sigh loudly and tried to move her. Lucy remains there looking into his eyes. Leo had to admit, even when he was trying to avoid her. He still had a small crush on her, but now that she owned him, Lucy wasn't obtainable to him.

"Loke… I know you like me, and I… know guys have feelings…" Lucy lays on her side, feeling a little ashamed.

"Lucy, you don't have to do anything. I like you, and you like me. We can leave it at that, and I can return the Celestial Spirit world." Leo finally stood up, moving her head onto the bed.

Leo stands up, fixes his suit and prepares himself to return home. Lucy stood up and walked up behind him. Not wanting him to leave, she hugged him from behind. He stays a moment longer, but decides that it's best if he leaves. However he stops as he feels Lucy rubbing his abs. Leo looks behind his shoulder, although he cannot see her eyes, he changes his mind and remains with Lucy.

Leo turns around and looks at her. He grabs her arms and holds them as he pushes her back onto a wall. He wasn't trying to be violent, and Lucy clearly wasn't worried. He presses her hands together and looks into large brown eyes.

"Lucy… things won't work out. I'm immortal… you're not. I'm a celestial spirit and you're human. I don't want to hurt you, really. Please… I love you and care about you too much to let you get hurt." Leo releases her hands.

"Are you sure you're trying to keep me from getting hurt… or you?" Lucy looks down, and doesn't look up.

Leo stands there, shocked she would say something so hurtful… and so true. Leo WANTED Lucy; he wanted to feel her body against his. Her tongue on his own, her warm young human body on top of his immortal body. Leo stood up and turned around facing her, with a smirk but made sure the glare caught his glasses.

"Lucy…" Leo stopped as he the two of them leaned forward and embraced each other.

Leo locked his arms around her waist, and she locked her arms around his neck and the two would share the most passionate kiss either one ever had. Leo, despite having been with many women, he couldn't get this fair without thinking about Karen. But all he could think about now was Lucy. He pushed Lucy against the wall, grabbed her shirt and after being unable to undo the buttons with one hand, rips it off.

Lucy stops kissing and glares at him. He looks back at with an apologetic look, Lucy returns to kissing Leo, her young firm breasts against his chest. He attempts taking it off with both hands; however he cannot undo it either. Knowing he's moments from ripping it off, and tired of having her clothes shredded or ripped Lucy finishes stripping her naked.

Leo pushed her down on the floor. She was taken aback by how aggressive he is. He rips his shirt open and lays on top of her and holds her down, kissing her neck. She moans lowly, and tries using her legs to work his pants down. He runs his hand along her body, from her face to her wet pussy. Lucy arcs her back, and tries hard to wrestle his pants off. Leo stops her, and pulls his cock out himself and rubs it on her pussy. She moans lowly as she feels the head of his cock rubbing on her clit.

Leo puts her legs on his shoulders and slips his cock in her. Lucy closes her eyes and moans lowly. He begins thrusting slowly at first but gets harder and harder with each thrust. He reaches down and grabs her tits, squeezing roughly. Lucy coos, although it hurt some, it did feel good. Leo's balls hit Lucy's ass hard, but she enjoyed it. Her face began to flush red; she put her hands in his hair and grabbed his mane-like hair. Leo grabbed her hair and pulled, although it was hard, Lucy still found it very enjoyable.

Leo pulled his cock out of Lucy. He sat down, and put her on his lap. She grabbed his cock, and put him back in her. Lucy began bouncing up and down on Leo's cock, her back facing him. He pulled her back to his chest, and began to nibble on her ear, while his free hand pinched her clit. Lucy's eyes opened widely as she felt her body begin to get over joyed by Leo's touch. Lucy's pussy got tighter around his cock; she began moaning loudly as Leo started thrusting in her hard and fast.

"Oh God!" Lucy screamed as she came on his Leo's cock.

Lucy slide Leo's cock out of her, and tried standing. But she nearly fell over until, Leo grabbed her. With one swipe of his arm, he knocks everything off her dresser. He bends her over against it, and continues his thrusting assault. Lucy continued to moan loudly as Leo put both her arms behind her back; and held them back tightly with one arm. With is free hand, he began to slap her ass hard.

"Harder Leo, please! Give it to me hard!" Lucy begs him.

He leans over, directly in her ear. "Okay."

Leaning into Lucy, pressing his chest against her arms, he reaches for her mouth and hooks her like a fish while his free hand squeezes her large breasts rough. She moans loudly, enjoying the Leo's rough but loving handling of her. After cumming the first time; Lucy didn't know if she could continue. But she was happy that Leo hasn't given up on her yet.

Leo leans over, and presses his lips against Lucy's neck; he sucks for a few moments. When he pulls away, he sees several black marks on her neck. He smiled knowing he'd done well. Lucy sits up and pulls off Leo's cock. She grabs him by his dick, and gets on her knees, placing it between her breasts. She squeezes her ample breasts against his cock, in a thrusting motion. Leo grunts lowly, watching his cock slide between his master's breasts. She bends her head slightly, and licks the head of his cock. He leans over, and pushes her head down, causing him to moan loudly.

She holds her breath as she cocks his cock in her mouth, to the base. Lucy holds down a few seconds before releasing it for breath. She gasps for air as Leo thrusts between her bosoms. She continues the pressure hearing his breathing become a little more frantic, enjoy this more and more. Leo holds her head back as he roars and finally loses control of himself on her breasts and face.

Leo walks away from her, his pants still on and his shirt still ripped open. His cock was still quivering from cumming. Lucy opens her one eye not covered in his cum, and smiles at him. The two of them begin laughing a little. She grabs a kleenex and wipes some of his cum off her mouth. He takes one and wipes himself off. Lucy walks over to him, and leans forward to kiss Leo. Leo, knowing what she wants, leans over and kisses her and realizes he can still taste himself on her lips.

"Sorry, but I got to go Lucy." He begins fading away, returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

"It's okay, Leo. Thank you…" Lucy reaches out holding his hand until he's gone.

Alone again, in her house; Lucy begins to clean up herself. She walks to her bathroom and runs another bath. She looks into mirror realizes that some of his cum is in her hair as well as in one of eyes. Too afraid to open it she begins thinking to herself about Leo, the Lion. Suddenly here eyes jump WIDE open at something she didn't think about prior.

"Wait… I just had sex with Leo… and he's Lion… did I just have sex with a Lion?" Lucy falls onto the floor, assumes the fetal position, and begins shaking.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Lucy X Gray

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO ALL OF IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Author: Sedaiv

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Language, strong sexual content (Hetero and some yuri lemonade)

Notes: REVIEW THIS STORY. SPECIAL THANKS TO KawaiiOdango FOR THE IDEA. SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE! Got a couple you want featured? Login and get your answer. DO NOT request Laxus, I am NOT a Laxus fan.

Fairy Tail: Lucy's Unique Friends

Chapter Four: Lucy X Gray

6/27/2012

Lucy is sitting in a park, the sky was clear and cool autumn day. She felt a little embarrassed about her sexual escapades. She tried not to think about it. However, the more she tried not to think about it, the more embarrassed and humiliated she felt. Although no one else in her guild didn't find out about what she's been going through; the ones she did have sex with made things odd.

Lucy leans back against the park bench, and closes her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to relax. She feels something on her leg, curling around just as she's ready to get a quick nap. When Lucy looks she sees Happy at her leg.

"Why are you so affectionate?" Lucy looks down at the cat.

"I'm not; I just don't feel like jumping on you. You smell weird, Lucy." Happy looks up at her, and begins to knead his nails in her leg.

"Ouch! Knock that off cat!" Lucy kicks Happy off her leg, and against a tree.

"Don't be so mean to Happy, Lucy. That's how he shows he licks you." Natsu appears above her hanging from a tree.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy pushes Natsu's head, causing him to fall.

"I told you not to do that Natsu." Erza walks up and sits next to Lucy.

Lucy moves slightly away, putting distance between them. However Natsu sits down, on Lucy's other side and they pin her between them. She begins getting very worried about what the two plan to do to her. They each put an arm over Lucy; however Erza and Natsu's hands touch. The two look at one another, and glare at each other. Lucy tries sinking down and hopes to get away as she can feel the anger and lightning between the two.

"What's the deal Natsu…" Erza glares at Natsu.

"No deal, what's up with you?" Natsu returns her glare.

"Then why are you touching my hand?" Erza digs her nails into Natsu's wrist.

"I'm not, you're touching mine!" Natsu returns the digging back into her wrist.

"I think I'll go…" Lucy slowly gets up and begins moving away, leaving Erza, Happy and Natsu alone.

Lucy quietly left her teammates, running away not wanting to be near them when they explode. Both Erza and Natsu get into each other's face and growl. Happy stays quiet, sits down and enjoy the fight he's about to see.

"Get lost Salamander. She's not interested in you." Erza and Natsu lock up with their hands.

"Why don't get lost Titania? You had her first, but I was the first man she was with." The two young mages leaned into each other closer.

"Lisanna is back. Why don't you go be her boyfriend? Lucy has a girlfriend." She head butts Natsu, who shrugs it off.

"Why don't you butt out? Dragons have more than one partner." Natsu head butts her back.

Happy stands up and rings a Fight Bell. The two instantly begin attacking one another on the park bench. Happy backs away so he isn't swept up in their fight. Meanwhile, Lucy is by herself walking home. She takes a bit of a longer way as she needs to have a few minutes to herself.

"What am I going to do? Leo understands that what happened was spontaneous… I still care about him and he's still my strongest spirit. But what do I do about Erza and Natsu? They've gotten more and pushier since… since I had sex with them. I swear, one day I'm going to wake up and find them both in my bed, swearing to kill the other one if I don't choose who I want to be with." Lucy sighs loudly.

She stops at the river in front of her house, and sits at the edge. The sun is still high up in the sky. The man always warning her about being close to river is on time as usual, warning about being so close. Lucy stares at her reflections, and hangs her foot near the water's surface. She crosses her arms on her knees and thinks to herself again.

"Maybe having sex with them was wrong… but… it also felt right. Maybe they're both meant for me? Is that being egotistical? I know everyone has someone out there that's meant for them. But what if they're both meant for me? I know it'll drive me crazy. Erza… Natsu…AAAHHHHHH this is driving me crazy!" Lucy jumps onto her feet, rubbing her hair roughly.

Lucy heads over to her house, unlocks it and shuts the door. She leans against it a moment and thinks again about Erza and Natsu. She shakes her head and goes upstairs. Lucy laments about how she's going to deal with her friends. This isn't something that her mother had told her about or her father when he was paying attention to her.

"Well… maybe if I sleep on this I'll figure it out. But at least I don't have to worry about unexpected…" Lucy swings her door open, expecting her room to be empty.

"Yo, Lucy!" Gray is waiting in her room, half naked.

"COMPANY!" Lucy delivers a skull shattering kicking to Gray's head.

"Ah Lucy!" Gray holds his head, as a large welt builds up above his hair.

"Why do you people keep breaking into my home?" Lucy begins crying, trying to figure out HOW they break in.

"I needed to talk to you about a mission I'd want to go on with you." Gray cups his hands together, make a small ice ball and place it on to the welt.

"Sure, Gray. I wouldn't mind going with you on a mission." Lucy walks over to her fridge and gets a pitcher of water, and two glasses.

"Thanks… have you noticed that Erza and Natsu are acting odd?" Gray took the glass that Lucy offered him.

"Yes… I have… they're acting odd." Lucy knew it was only a matter of time.

"Oh? How have they been acting odd towards you?" Gray freezes his glass and drinks his water slowly.

"Yeah… I rather not talk about it…" Lucy was obviously shaking fiercely drinking her water.

"You're acting strange." He stops and stares at her a moment.

"N… no… how am I acting strange?" She puts the glass down, trying to keep calm.

"You're acting real nervous; you've also been trying to avoid Erza and Natsu for a few weeks now. Although them suddenly trying to get closer to you is, a little odd. Did something happen between you guys?" Gray crosses his leg and leans back in a chair.

"You're not a detective, so you can stop acting like one and nothing's happened." Lucy got up and turned around, her eyes becoming very distant and starting to freak out.

"You had sex with." Gray easily and calmly blurts out.

"What!? How did you know!?" Lucy turns around shocked and not sure how he knew.

"I didn't, you just told me." Gray watches Lucy slide back against the wall and slowly melt onto the ground.

Lucy sat on the ground, depressed and she cannot believe she fell for that trick. Gray gets up and sits next to her on a chair. He laughs under his breath, making Lucy more irate. She glares at him, and he continues enjoying himself.

"Gray… please…" Lucy begins shaking.

"I won't tell. I promise." He puts his hand on her shoulder and rubs it.

Lucy leans her head against his leg. Only to realize he's now in his boxers. She violently reacts smashing her knee in his face. Gray rolls against her wall, his crotch hanging over his face. Lucy stands there, angry slowly calming down. Gray rolls on his side and groggily gets up onto his feet.

"WHY!? Why did you have to strip?" Lucy points at him angrily.

Gray rubs his jaw, "Aaaahhh…"

He looks at himself, then at Lucy. The two stare at each other and then walk up to each other. Lucy rubs his jaw softly, where she kicked. He looks at her and puts his hand on hers.

"Sorry… I know this is what you do… but just don't scare me okay?" She continues rubbing his cheek.

"And I thought you gotten use to this." He smiles and puts a hand on her cheek, and then begins brushing her hair back.

Lucy smiles and plays with his hair some. Gray smiles, and wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her close. She moves forward to him, and she laid against his bare chest. The two stand close for a few minutes, feeling the rapid beat of the others heart against their chest. Gray slides hands along Lucy's hips, before he cups her butt.

She presses leg against his crotch, and begins grinding her leg against his cock. Gray moans lowly, somewhat worried she'll go too hard. Sure enough, Lucy can feel him getting harder against her leg. Feeling himself getting around, Gray reaches under Lucy's skirt and puts his hands under her panties, and cups her butt. He pulls her panties down and spanks her playfully. Lucy leans into Gray and kisses him passionately. Gray returns her kiss.

The two begin unbuttoning Lucy's top, and get it off quickly. She tries taking her bra off, but Gray is ahead and has cut the strap using a quick Ice Make: Knife. She looked at him, a little angry. He looks at her and smiles, tossing it aside. Gray pulls her close and kisses her again. She begins backing up, and grabbing his cock she leads him to her bed.

"Wait… I want this… I rather not… put it in you. I want to wait." Gray stops Lucy in her tracks.

"It's okay…" In her head, Lucy sighs loudly, with great relief.

"But there's other stuff we can do since we're here…" Gray sits on Lucy's bed with her.

Lucy pushes Gray on his back and climbs up from his knees. She cups his balls gently, and begins stroking his hard on. He grabs her sheets as he feels her blow on his cock gently, teasing him before she took him in her mouth. Gray looks down to see Lucy looking back up at him, fondling his balls and stroking his cock as she blows him.

Gray moans louder as Lucy drags her teeth on his shaft. She strokes his cock faster and faster. He leans up groaning in ecstasy, opening his eyes seeing Lucy take him to the balls. She releases his cock from her mouth and gasps for air. Gray pulls her up and kisses her, passionately.

The two swap spit and Gray's pre cum. He spits it back in her mouth, and she swallows. Gray pulls Lucy's hips to his mouth, and has her lean over his face. He slides his tongue along her thighs and vagina. Gray slips his tongue in her, and she gasps loudly. Lucy tightly grabs her head board, feeling Gray's tongue in her most sensitive areas however to keep herself from screaming as he rubs his thumb on her clit, she bites down on one of her pillows.

Lucy moans into her pillows as Gray rubs on her clit harder. She begins grinding her hands with Gray's thumb. He gets onto his knees and begins spanking her as she thrusts on and off his thumb. Using his other hand, Gray begins fondling Lucy's tits. Lucy can feel herself at her wettest, and keeps herself from screaming by screaming into her pillows. Lucy looks back at him, their sweat mixing. She reaches under and grabs his cock and begins stroking him once again.

Gray slips two fingers in Lucy's pussy, while he massages her clit. Lucy moans lowly as she strokes his cock faster and harder. Gray pushes Lucy off her knees, and on her back. She aims his cock at her tits and strokes him as fast and hard as she can while cupping his balls. Gray begins moaning with her, watching her back arc up. She cannot handle any more, and her knees buckle as she cums on Gray's hand. He rubs her clit a moment, but releases her as Lucy turns her head and screams in her pillow. Gray aims his cock at Lucy's chest and begins jacking off. She reaches and cups his balls gently causing him to cum over her chest.

Gray drools slightly feeling greatly relieved. Lucy rubs his raw cock softly. Gray leans over and looks into Lucy's eyes.

"We can NOT tell Natsu or Erza." Their eyes meet, both fearful that Natsu'll find out.

Lucy realizes what Gray means exactly. Lucy begins sweating as Gray walks into her bathroom to shower. Meanwhile elsewhere in Magnolia Town, Erza is sitting on Natsu's back, pulling his legs to his head. He on the other hand is twisting her ankle almost fully around. The two growl at each other, while other people notice but walk by. The two both hear a snap and let go of the other. Natsu rubs his back, while Erza rubs her ankle.

"Natsu we shouldn't be fighting…" Erza looks over, still angry with Natsu.

"Speak for yourself…" Natsu looks over, tears running down his face as he tries sitting up, but instead feels the pain as he gets up.

"Why don't we let Lucy decide? That's the only way we'll know." Erza hobbles over to Natsu and helps him back on the bench.

Happy is hanging from a nearby tree. He's completely knocked daffy, swinging by his tail. He looks to see Erza and Natsu leave. He begins crying and screams for them.

"NATSU! ERZA! HELP ME! You two got me stuck in here…" Happy sees several birds begin picking on him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Erza x Lucy x Natsu

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO ALL OF IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Author: Sedaiv

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Language, strong sexual content (Hetero and some yuri lemonade)

Notes: REVIEW THIS STORY. SPECIAL THANKS TO EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 FOR THE IDEA. SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE! Got a couple you want featured? Login and get your answer. DO NOT request Laxus, I am NOT a Laxus fan.

Fairy Tail: Lucy's Unique Friends

Chapter Five: Natsu x Lucy x Erza

9/16/2012

Gray had showered and left Lucy's home. She was alone in her shower, curled up sitting on the floor holding her knees. The water washes her body clean of her all sweat and of Gray's love juice. She already washed her clothes, sheets, blankets, pillows, and everything else. She even washed the carpet. Lucy sat there, thinking about everything she's been doing as of lately.

"Okay… I've had sex with Gray… Leo… Natsu… and Erza… what the Hell is wrong with me? Maybe this is that 'sowing wild oats' I heard people talk about before. I mean I'm 18 now… why shouldn't I enjoy what comes natural." Lucy stands up, feeling a little better.

"I'll finish in this shower, and get ready for bed. I'll sort this out tomorrow, I mean… Natsu and Lisanna do really care for each other, I cannot do this to her. I know, tomorrow I'll talk one on one with Lisanna about me and Natsu. She's a reasonable person." Lucy turns the shower off.

She leaves the shower, and starts drying herself off. After dressing up some and getting her pajamas. Lucy readies her room, getting her room in order. She turns off the light and lays down, and tries to sleep. She begins dozing off, when she feels something in bed with her. She opens her eyes, to see Natsu laying in bed with her, fully dressed.

"Lucy, we need to…" Natsu flew out of her bed and splattered on the floor

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NATSU!" Lucy stomps on Natsu's head.

"Relax, I'm here too." Erza says, dressed in a nighty and a lit candle.

"Why do you people insist on breaking into my house…" Lucy begins crying, as Natsu begins recovering.

"We came to talk about us." Natsu said, feeling a large welt form on the back of his head.

"But… did you have to sneak into my bed?" Lucy walks to her fridge and grabs some ice for Natsu's head.

"Me and Natsu have already talked. We know you had sex with both of us." Erza plays her hand face up.

Lucy holds still. The ice falls all over Natsu; he flails around a moment and puts the ice on his head. She begins turning blue with fear. However Erza seems very calm with what has happened. She begins smiling at Lucy, causing her to become more nervous.

"Yeah, we talked it over…" Natsu looks to see Lucy looming over him.

"You told her didn't you?" Her right eye begins twitching.

"What? No, we figured it out quickly…" Natsu gulps loudly, knowing the he's lying like a rug.

"Who are you going to choose?" Erza places the cup down.

"Why do I have to choose? I love you both… I just wasn't sure how much until recently…" Lucy rubs her arm.

"That works for me." Natsu says putting the ice down on a plate.

"Works for me too, Natsu." Natsu and Erza look at each other and smile.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lucy has another violent change in emotions.

"Me and Natsu already talked about this. We decided that if you cannot choose one, we'd be fine with you choosing both of us." Erza stood up and began to approach Lucy with Natsu.

"You guys seriously need to explain this. I'm kind of scared now." Lucy says as Natsu and Erza stand next to Lucy.

"Allow me, Erza." Natsu puts one hand around the small of her back.

"Go ahead, Natsu." Erza puts one hand around the small of Lucy's back, and grabs Natsu's hand.

"Me and Erza were fighting after you left, but we came to a decision on our way over here. We decided that we'd let you choose who you wanted to be with. Since you chose both of us, we've decided that we'll share you as Dragon's have multiple partners." Both of the squeeze Lucy's butt, shocking her.

"Hey!... what about Lisanna? I thought you loved her Natsu." Lucy turns towards Natsu.

"Dragon Slayer's learn about life from their respecting Dragons. Natsu learned he can love many women, but because he's still human, he'll still love his partners equally." Erza looks at Natsu and Lucy, smiling happy with what's going on.

"She already knows, she's actually fine with it. She's known me a very long time." Natsu and Erza get in front of Lucy, and hold her hands.

She thinks a moment and notices Natsu and Erza walk closer. She looks at them and Natsu kisses her first. He slips his tongue in her mouth, and places one hand on her cheek. She relaxes and returns his kiss. He breaks it off, for Erza to kiss her immediately after. Erza grabs Lucy and Natsu's ass, and keep them close. The two young ladies share an intimate kiss. Natsu leans in and the three share a kiss, swirling their tongues around each other.

The lands pull Natsu's vest off and toss it aside. The two stand close to him, placing one of their legs over his and feel his chest. Lucy toys with his scarf, but leaves it alone as he looks at her. The two begin kissing Natsu's neck, sucking gently, pressing their teeth slightly giving him hickeys on both sides. The two feel his defined chest and abs.

Natsu looks at Lucy then Erza; he pulls the young red head in front of him, and begins feeling her up from her waist. Lucy stands behind her, and kisses her neck. The two feel around her Heart Krutz Armor, and begin taking it apart. She helps them out, and they toss it aside. The other two mages begin undoing her school girl top, and pull it off exposing her bare chest.

Natsu and Lucy lean over and begin licking and sucking on Erza's breasts. She moans in excitement grabbing handfuls of their hair. The two push Erza against the wall, and begin feeling around her thighs. Her eyes tear up in joy, watching her friends work her body. The two work off her skirt, and toss it aside. They begin rubbing her lower stomach and groin areas, causing her legs to quiver. After several minutes, they stop and both Erza and Natsu pin Lucy on another wall.

The two start by removing her skirt first, revealing her thong. Natsu and Erza smile, and begin grabbing and slapping her ass. Lucy leans over on the wall, as Natsu and Erza push her onto it. The two take turns lightly slapping her ass, and pull her thong off. She feels Erza and Natsu lean over on her back and the two kiss her neck. Natsu reaches in front of her and begins playing with her chest, rough at first but after a few hints from Erza and Lucy's pained groans, he stops hurting her. Erza grabs her ass, and feels around rubbing her pussy softly.

Lucy bows her head, feeling herself get wet as Erza touches her most sensitive area gently. Erza whispers something in Natsu's ear. He releases Lucy and turns her around. He clears off a waist high dresses, knocking everything on the floor. He lifts Erza up and begins pulling down on her panties. Lucy joins him and pulls her panties off, and the two begin sucking on Erza's nipples. She breathes deeply as Lucy rubs her pussy softly. Natsu takes moment to notice the airplane strip she has going on, before kissing his way down.

Lucy and Erza intimately kiss each other, as Natsu gets on his knees and begins licking Erza. Her eyes jump open as she didn't expect him to go to her first. The two young ladies moan into each other's mouths, Erza feeling Natsu's tongue in her wet pussy, and Lucy feeling Natsu slip a finger in her box, and his thumb on her clit as he rubs on it. The two young ladies grind their legs together, their faces flush red. They rub their breasts together, nipples sliding off the others.

The two young ladies slowly get up off the other. The two pull Natsu to his feet and press him against a wall. The three laugh lowly, enjoying how relaxes the other two are. The ladies grab the young man's pants and undo the button, pulling his pants down. Natsu looks down to see that both Erza and Lucy are shocked he's going Commando today. The two lean against his legs, their breasts on both sides his leg, as they begin teasing him.

Natsu moans lowly feeling the two licking his balls, sucking ever so gently on them. Lucy and Erza wrap a hand on his hard penis, and begin stroking him. They look up at him, seeing him blush as he keeps getting more excited. Lucy takes his cock in her mouth, and begins sucking. His head slams hard against the wall, as he moans loudly feeling Lucy and Erza take his most sensitive parts into their mouths. Erza and Lucy rub their hands along his things, and switch. Erza takes Natsu's cock in her mouth, while Lucy sucks on his balls. His legs shake as he can feel it coming.

"Oh God…" Natsu's eyes tear up as he looks up.

Erza sucks harder, and bobs her head faster as Lucy fondles his balls. He digs his nails into the door way, and moans loudly. Erza takes his entire shaft into her mouth and throat as Natsu yells loudly. She pulls her head off some, and the two feel Natsu's balls retract as well as see Erza's cheeks fill. She slowly pulls her head off, and Lucy licks the head softly. She swallows what cum was left on his cock and faces Erza. The two young ladies share a kiss, spitting Natsu's cum into the others mouth, swallowing some each time. Erza continues stroking his cock as he calms down some.

"Don't tell us, that's all a Dragon Slayer has." The two young women say together.

Natsu pushes the two young ladies onto their backs. Lucy and Erza slide next to each other, side by side. Natsu grabs Lucy and puts her on top of Erza; Natsu slides his cock along both Erza and Lucy's pussies. They coo lowly, but Erza moans loudly as Natsu sticks his cock in her wet, tight cunt. Natsu leans his chest over Lucy's back, and begins thrusting long and slowly. Erza wraps her legs around his waist and moans loudly as Natsu thrusts his pork sword in and out of her wet sheath.

Lucy kisses Erza, rubbing their breasts together. Erza blushes red and pulls Natsu deeper in her. Lucy puts he legs under Erza's and locks Natsu in place. Their clits rub against the other's as Natsu continues his thrusting. Lucy arcs her back up, and Natsu reaches in front of her and begins fondling her chest. Erza reaches in between them, and rubs both their clits. The three young mages moan louder as time goes on. Natsu could feel Erza get tighter and tighter around his cock.

Lucy grabs Erza's breasts, clamping on her nipples. Erza moans loudly as she cums on Natsu's cock. She releases her leg grasp some on Natsu, he then pulls his cock out and rubs it on her moist pussy, beating the head on her clit, causing Erza to shake some more. Lucy looks behind the two catch eyes.

"Fuck me Natsu…" Lucy begs.

Natsu shoves his cock in Lucy's pussy. She moans in ecstasy as Natsu keeps thrusting his cock hard and fast in Lucy's wet pussy. Erza reaches up and begins fondling and squeezing Lucy's tits. She leans deeply into the other young mages hips, and continues grinding with one another. Natsu turns Lucy's head and begins kissing her passionately, feeling up his partner. Erza sits up and Natsu begins making out with her, both he and Lucy play with Erza's chest. Erza coos lowly as Natsu bites her lip lightly and the three share continue sharing a kiss.

Lucy's pussy gets tighter as she feels her clit and Erza's rub together, as Natsu breaths heavily on her back, his sweat mixing with theirs. Erza releases her leg grip on Natsu, and lies underneath Lucy and begins licking Lucy's pussy. She gasps loudly, feeling Erza's tongue and Natsu's hard rod sharing the same hole. Natsu bends her over and the two young ladies eat each other out. His balls beat on Lucy's pussy as Erza takes her time licking Lucy and suck on Natsu. Lucy can barely keep her head up, and lays on Erza, rubbing her fast and hard, feeling Erza buck her hips into others hand.

Natsu moans loudly as be pulls out. Erza grabs his cock and begins to beat him off furious as he pulls out, however begins cumming in Lucy. She pulls him out of the young Celestial Spirit Mage, and strokes his cock over her face. Natsu pulls up and squeezes more of his man juice onto Erza's face and Lucy's pussy. The two you mages, lay before Natsu, looking at him. He makes his way between them, and they lean into his shoulders. Erza kisses Natsu's cheek, and rubs him from his cock to his chest. Lucy leans over and begins licking his cum off her face. Erza scoops some into her mouth and the two ladies make out.

"That was great…" Natsu cups one of each ladies breast in his hand.

Natsu and Erza rub his cum into Lucy's groin, pussy and stomach. "We should have done this sooner…" Lucy smiles at the other two.

"A lot better than it is with Gray…" Erza and Natsu snicker.

"Wait! WHAT!" Lucy's eyes nearly jump out of her head.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors note: Fan Service of Fan Service? YUP!


	6. Lucy x Lisanna

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO ALL OF IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Author: Sedaiv

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Language, strong sexual content (Hetero and some yuri lemonade)

Notes: REVIEW THIS STORY. SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE! Got a couple you want featured? Login and get your wish/request. DO NOT request Laxus, I am NOT a Laxus fan.

Fairy Tail: Lucy's Unique Friends

Chapter Six: Lucy x Lisanna

10/15/2012

Lucy is lying down in her bed. She's holding a crystal ball that Natsu and Erza bought her as a gift. Although she's not into the whole mysticism deal, she does enjoy the thought. She smiles as she looks at Leo sitting across from her. He looks at her, chair turned around drinking tea.

"Have you thought what you wanted Lucy?" Leo pushes up on his sunglasses.

"I don't know yet… do you have any ideas or suggestions?" Lucy sits up and sets the ball down.

"I'd dump Natsu and stay with Erza." Leo smirks, thinking about his friends making out.

"I KNOW YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Lucy shouts, trying not to get too bent out of shape.

Leo tries, but fails to stop himself from laughing. "Well Lucy, I know… I really know you. But this isn't something you should ask me about. You're the only one who knows the answer."

Lucy frowns some, but knows that Leo is right. He gets up from his chair and walks over to her. He grabs her hands, and holds them with his. Leo looks her in her eyes.

"Believe me, Lucy. I want what's best for you. But I'm not the one who can help you on this issue. This is something that you'll need to do some soul searching with… either that or do as I would do and dump Natsus's ass for Erza's." Leo begins glowing yellow.

"Hey wait! You can't insult me and suddenly leave! Get back here!" Lucy quickly gets to her feet and tries grabbing ahold of Leo.

"Sorry, but I've got a date that I don't want to be later for." Leo fully fades away from Lucy's sight.

Leo puts her face into a pillow and sighs loudly. She lies around for some time, trying to think how she's going to tell Lisanna what happened between herself and Natsu. She hears a knocking at the door, and goes to answer. Lucy's dressed casually in mini shorts and pink t-shirt.

"Hi Lucy!" Lisanna energetically says as Lucy opens.

"Lisanna! I didn't think you'd come over. Please come in." Lucy backs away from the door, letting her inside.

"Thanks!" She steps inside and looks around a moment.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Lisanna turns to face Lucy, still happy.

"Um, yeah sure. What's up, Lisanna?" Lucy walks to her kitchen and starts a pot of tea.

"Natsu told me he had sex with you." She turns around, and smiles.

"I… wanted to talk to you about that…" Lucy looks away, embarrassed.

"No it's fine. Natsu told me about everything and its fine with me." She walks closer Lucy, smiling still.

"I didn't mean to…" Lucy is silenced by her finger.

Lisanna leans in to Lucy and kisses her. Lucy is shocked that Lisanna isn't angry. Lucy returns her passionate kiss, and wraps a hand on her cheek. She pulls the young mage closer to her. Lucy stops their kissing, and rests her forehead on Lisanna's.

"Something wrong?" Lisanna keeps her eyes locked with Lucy's.

"I thought you would be mad at me." Lucy looks back in Lisanna's blue eyes.

"Natsu and I do love each other. But like Natsu said, dragons have multiple lovers. We agreed that anyone who is his lover is also my lover." She lifted Lucy's head up and began kissing her neck.

Lucy moans lowly and she backs up to her couch. The two young ladies lock their hands together, and keep their hands over their heads. The two keep kissing each other passionately, giggling in between each kiss. The two young ladies feel their hearts race, and them getting wetter down there. Lucy pulls Lisanna on the floor with her, and Lisanna lies on top of Lucy. The two swirl their tongues around the others.

Lucy begins undoing the buttons on Lisanna's shirt. She helps out her new lover in removing her shirt. Lisanna pulls her shirt open to reveal her bare chest as she's not wearing a bra, almost as if she was planning this. Lucy lifts her breasts up to hear mouth, and sucks on them softly. Lisanna coos lowly, pushing Lucy's head down on her nipples. The two young women moan softly as they pleasure each other.

Lisanna reaches over and pulls Lucy's top off, and undoes her bra with both hands. She looks at her new lover, and smiles. The two continue kissing, rubbing their bare chests against the others. Both of them moaning lowly, feeling the others nipples rub off the others.

"You like this Lucy?" Lisanna reaches behind Lucy and pulls her hair, making her moan loud.

"Ugh! Yes!" Lucy gasps as Lisanna begins sucking on her nipples.

She lies on top of the young blonde. Lucy locks her legs around Lisanna's waist, then reaches up on her body and begins playing with her tits. Lisanna coos lowly on her partners nipples, and switches breasts. Lucy fondles her moisten breast as Lisanna sucks the other. She grinds her crotch against Lisanna's belly. She releases her breasts from her mouth, and kisses her way to Lucy's mouth and the two continue making out.

Lucy rolls on top of Lisanna and begins to suck her nipples. Lisanna's eyes jump open as Lucy pinches her other nipple. She lies back, allowing the young blonde to cover her breasts in her spit. She switches breasts, and takes Lisanna's other nipple in her mouth. Lisanna yelps loudly, feeling her nipples sucked and slightly nibbled.

Lucy stops and begins removing Lisanna's pants and panties. She blushes dark red, and looks down nervously at the trimmed airplane strip of hair she has. Lucy lays her hand on her wet pussy and rubs softly. She moans a little louder, grinding her crotch against Lucy's hand. Lucy quickly removes her mini skirt and panties and throws them aside. Lisanna puts her legs over Lucy's shoulders, and pulls her head up.

Lucy keeps her legs spread over the ground, using her finger to massage Lisanna's wet pussy. She moans lowly, trying to contain herself. Lucy spreads Lisanna's pussy lips, and begins licking lightly with a soft tongue. Her eyes jump open, never feeling any woman's tongue on her wet cunt. Lisanna grinds her hips against Lucy's thumb and tongue as she tastes her juices. She keeps pressure on Lisanna's clit, getting her to arc her back. Lisanna grabs onto her nipples feeling Lucy's tongue go even deeper. She begins moaning loudly, pushing Lucy deeper. Her tongue gets deep inside her, causing Lisanna to scream in joy as Lucy pinches her clit.

"Lucy!" Lisanna screams as she has an orgasm in Lucy's mouth.

She removes her legs from being around Lucy's shoulders and gets on her knees. The two begin passionately kissing each other, tasting Lisanna's pussy juices in their mouths. Lucy rubs her breasts with Lisanna, causing her to lean in and grind her pussy on Lucy's Leg. She stops her, and kisses her.

"It's my turn Lisanna." Lucy gets on her hands and knees.

Lisanna gets on her knees, and kneels at Lucy's side. The two kiss passionately a few moments, and then Lisanna begins. She grabs one of Lucy's breasts, and pinches her nipples as her hand begins rubbing her sensitive pussy. Lisanna presses her beasts against Lucy's back and kisses her neck. The two continue kissing each other.

Lisanna presses her thumb on Lucy's clit. Her eyes jump open, back arcing feeling the gentle pressure that she's being given. She grabs one of her breasts, as her partner grabs the other. The two pinch Lucy's nipples softly, sending a jolt through her body. She moans louder, feeling two fingers slide into her pussy. Lisanna slides her fingers in out of Lucy while she thrusts up and down herself. Her pussy gets wetter, and Lisanna leans over and licks her neck.

She turns her neck towards her lover, and moans lowly feeling their hands over and in her body. Lucy moans loudly feeling Lisanna pinch her clit and nipple; she moans loudly cumming on her partner's hand. She slides her fingers out and licks them with Lucy. The two slowly lick Lucy's juices off her fingers, and then make out with each other. They rub their nipples off each other, sending shivers throughout each other's bodies.

Lucy lies on the ground, and Lisanna gets on top if her. Lisanna puts her pussy over Lucy's face, while she spreads her partner's pussy lips. They moan lowly feeling each of them getting spread wide apart. Their tongues softly caress the other's most sensitive areas. The lick each other deeply, using a free finger to continue massaging the others clit.

Their tongues roll around the others wet pussy, softly at first then more fiercely. They can taste their juices running in the other's mouth. The two grind their crotches against the others tongue, bucking as they feel their clits teased. Lucy gets two fingers in Lisanna, causing her gasp and moan loudly. She returns the favor as Lucy moans in Lisanna's pussy. She slaps her partner's pussy lightly, causing Lisanna to shiver on top of her.

Lisanna spits on Lucy's pussy, and returns her playful, erotic slapping. She arcs her back, and gently pulls on her own nipples. Lisanna gets off of and lies to her side. The two kiss each other again, sharing the others juices with each other. They feel the others body up and down, playing with their nipples and pull ever so gently. Both young women get closer to reaching their peaks again.

"Wait… I have something… I read about this." Lucy gets up and pulls Lisanna up with her.

They kiss passionately again, and Lisanna is led by Lucy. "Okay."

Lucy goes to her closet and pulls out strap on phallic shaped object. She steps into it, and ties it around her waist. Lucy presses Lisanna against the wall and lifts her up by her legs. They look into each other's eyes, Lisanna little scarred about what's going to happen. Lucy presses her lips against her partners, and presses the strap dildo against her pussy.

"Please… I want this." Lisanna says blushing, looking into Lucy's hazel eyes.

Lucy pushes the in, and Lisanna moans loudly. She wraps part of her legs around Lucy's waist, and pulls her in. She begins thrusting the dildo in and out of her partner's pussy, a second side giving her the same feeling. Lucy moans lowly, increasing the speed and pressure of her thrusting. Lisanna bucks her hips against Lucy's strop on, turning redder with each thrust. The two continue to moan loudly, filling the air with the music of their moaning. Lisanna grabs both of Lucy's nipples, and pulls. Her eyes pop open and smiles as she can feel Lisanna's juices run along the dildo, onto her legs and drip on the floor.

"Lucy! I'm going to cum again! Don't stop!" She pulls Lucy in deeper.

Lucy goes harder and faster, sweating heavily. She feels Lisanna's legs wrap around her and pull her in more. Lucy presses her tits against the other young ladies chest, and reaches down and grabs her clit. Lisanna closes eyes hard, and screams as she cums. Lucy feels Lisanna's cum run along her legs on the floor. She pulls out and lets her down. Lucy takes off the strap on, and helps put it on Lisanna.

"I want you Lisanna. Please fuck me." She whispers in her ears.

Lisanna quickly gets the strap on around her waist. She lays Lucy on her back, and leans in for deep passionate kiss. The two swirl their tongues around the others for a few moments. Lucy wraps her legs around Lisanna's waist, and she presses the dildo in. Lucy groans lowly feeling it go in. Lisanna moans feeling the power in between her legs, and begins thrusting faster and harder in Lucy.

Lucy squeezes her tits, pinching her nipples, enjoying the feeling. The two continue moaning loudly, feeling their pussies stretched wide apart. A special stretching that goes beyond words for them. Lisanna leans over and rubs her nipples on Lucy's, kissing her while keeping the thrusting up. Lucy can feel her pussy get tighter with each thrust.

"I'm cumming!" Lucy shouts cumming on the dildo.

Lisanna feels her cum splash on her waist and legs. She pulls the dildo out and the two lay next to each other, exhausted. The two look into each other's eyes, running their hands along the others breasts. The very lightly play with the others nipples, feeling exhausted and sore. They hear a throat clearing, and lean up to see Natsu had been waiting. They both blush with embarrassment.

"Wow… that was great… can I join in?" Natsu lays behind Lisanna, running his hand along her side.

The two young ladies smile and look at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Lucy x Lisanna x Natsu

Chapter Seven: Lucy x Lisanna x Natsu

2/24/2013

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay folks. I got side tracked a lot while making this chapter between the holidays, my job, losing said job, and other crap. I tried making this worth the wait. Should I continue making these stories Lucy centered as it is about her but it's also about her friends. Should I write about other pairings with people that are friendly towards Lucy? Or should I keep it focused on her? I think it should be centered on her, but I want YOUR input.

Please keep in mind, I do NOT do Yaoi & I do NOT do Wendy/Romeo pairings, too young for me to write. Sorry folks, they're a cute couple they're just not THAT cute for me to write a sex story with, you have a better chance of me writing Yaoi, which I know NOTHING about as I'm straight.

Oh and due to recent chapters, I MAY consider Laxus. Yes you can suggest scenes as well as couples if you want. Sorry again for the delay ='(

(-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;)

'All right! This is great.' Natsu thought as he ran his hands along Lisanna's side. Slowly and gently his hand brushed her body, Lisanna giggled at his touch. The two puckered their wet lips then leaned into each other, parted their mouths slightly then kissed each other. Lucy watched the two make out, than she laid down. Knowing that Natsu wouldn't go for this, Lisanna took the strap on off and set aside. Rough but playful pressure was put on Natsu's crotch as Lisanna grinded her ass against him. Now she had become a temptress, Lisanna cooed lowly as Natsu licked her neck. It wasn't something she was used to but dammit she enjoyed it. It was odd being left out; Lucy took her chance and leaned into the other two, and slowly began to lick Natsu's neck too.

Natsu chuckled lightly and licked her neck and cheeks. The three young lovers continued to kiss and lick each other's necks, taking turns starting with Lucy. They pushed Lisanna's white hair out of her face, both ladies felt Natsu passionately giving their faces a tongue bath. However a small problem had risen when they noticed that Natsu still had his pants on. Lisanna's blue eyes and Lucy's brown eyes met, they nodded to one another and worked together to remove Natsu's pants. Their hips and butts helped Lucy's hands get his pants down but it was Lisanna who took her time and got Natsu's pants around his knees. The blood rushed to Natsu's groin and feverishly, he worked to rid his pant for the young ladies. Excited and eager for more passion, Lucy and Lisanna hopped on top of him and pinned him; Lucy laid on top of him, kissing him as she pulled on his hair.

Eagerly the young women grabbed his pants around the waist, Lisanna pulled it to his knees and laid on to his leg, her hand softly ran along his thighs. The young mages looked into one another's eyes, Natsu grabbed her hand and placed them closer to his groin but Lisanna felt further down and began to caress his balls. Enjoying the service from two young attractive women, Natsu placed his hands behind head as he watched Lucy go down him on him first. The ladies rubbed their hands along his chest and abs. With a soft grip, Lucy grabbed his cock and played with him slowly. Meanwhile Lisanna crawled up on Natsu; she smiled widely as she's finally got Natsu where she always wanted him. With her eyes tearing with joy, Lisanna looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu… you have no idea-" Silence, Natsu's finger stopped Lisanna from talking.

"Lucy… Lisanna… I love you too." Natsu paused as he felt Lucy crawl up his body and rest on in his arm.

"Natsu, you talk way too much." Lucy silenced him with a kiss.

Lisanna went down on Natsu and began to play with his stiff penis. Wanting to see his ladies better, Natsu sat up and leaned against the wall. Meanwhile Lucy got behind Lisanna and began rubbing the first walls of her vagina, which in turn helped Lisanna get wet again. Lisanna began to purr lowly as she stroked Natsu's cock before she put him in her mouth. Calmly, Natsu grinded his teeth as he watched Lisanna take him in all the way in her mouth. A soft fondle and tug are felt as Lisanna toyed with his balls. A slurp sound is heard; both looked over to see that Lisanna really enjoyed giving oral pleasure to Natsu.

Not wanting to be left out, Lucy began to kiss Lisanna's back as she rubbed the other young woman's stomach with her left hand and her pussy with the right, at the same time. The passion was a lot for Lisanna, her stifled moans got louder; she enjoyed the feeling. Taking time to savor the moment, Lisanna moaned lowly on Natsu's cock and bite down softly. The Salamander enjoyed the bite; he reached down and pulled on Lisanna's hair as she dragged her teeth along his rod. The whole time, neither one of them broke eye contact. Lisanna stopped a moment and began to stroke her lover's cock with a hard and fast motion. The feeling of her soft hands drove him crazy. Natsu moaned getting more excited with each stroke. In Lisanna's mind, they've been friends since childhood and since she returned from Edolas, this was only a matter of time. The felling of two fingers in her wet pussy drove Lisanna crazy and she began to grind her hips on Lucy's fingers. The Celestial Spirit mage's fingers were completely soaked once more. Suddenly Lucy stopped everything to lie underneath Lisanna.

With excellent execution, Lucy licked the pussy lips of Lisanna softly. Softly and slowly, she continued moving her lips and tongue until she got to Lisanna's clit. The young ladies continued to finger fuck each other. Their eyes began to tear, trying hard not to scream loudly in pure ecstasy. He lifted Lisanna's head off his cock and stood up. Following with Natsu, Lisanna get on her knees and placed her tits around Natsu's cock. The young, soft, warm and ample breasts of Lisanna felt amazing around Natsu's cock. Firmly, her breasts pressed against the sides of his cock as Natsu thrusted his cock between her large breasts. It was strange doing this to someone she's known for years but at the same time she's been in love with him for years. Wallpaper tearing is heard as Natsu dug his nails into a wall. The entire time Lucy rubbed her hairless pussy as she watched the other two go at it.

The two young ladies looked into the other's eyes and kiss. Softly, Lucy cupped her breasts and pressed her nipples again Lisanna's. Moving slowly and taking their time, they began titty fucking Natsu together. The Dragon Slayer growled, feeling two of his favorite women's breasts against his hot rod. Natsu moaned loudly as he placed one hand in each of their hair and pulled. The young ladies gave a small scream; they enjoyed him pulling on their hair. The tip of Natsu's cock pokes between their jugs and both Lucy and Lisanna stuck their tongues out and lick his cock with each thrust. The young ladies move closer to each other, pressing their pussies against each other. They grind against the other slowly as Natsu thrusts his rod between their chests.

"Oh yes… your tits feel great." Natsu looked at the ceiling going harder and faster.

"Give it to me Natsu, I want your cum on my face and tits." Lisanna smiled wide, looking up at Natsu.

Natsu pulled his cock out and got to his knees. The three young lovers kiss each other fiercely and passionately. Eager to release the pressure, Natsu pushed Lisanna on her back and leaned over. Loud fapping, the fleshy smacking of his hand against his hips, Natsu stroked his cock hard and fast while Lucy got behind him and fondled his balls. Ready for him to blow his load, Lisanna cupped her tits and held them closer to her face. Light glistened against Natsu's sweat covered body; it ran onto bottom most lover. Natsu screamed loudly as his white cum covered Lisanna's breasts and face as four strands of his cum landed on her. It felt great releasing himself on Lisanna, it got better when Lisanna licked the tip of his cock clean before blowing him again.

The air was thick with their sweat and passion, Lucy leaned her breasts onto Natsu's back and began to whisper into his ear. "Make love to us Natsu." Slowly, her hand ran down Natsu's chest towards his cock and balls.

A loud gasp is heard from Lucy as he Natsu stuck his cock in her wet cunt. With eager hangs, Natsu clasped Lucy's breast as he thrusts in her pussy. Each inch of him sliding in and out was a lot for her. Although she's had fun with Leo, Erza and Lisanna with the last two using toys, she enjoyed Natsu the most. There was something about the Fire Dragon Slayer that made her want him more, maybe it was the fact when he serviced her, and Natsu was really gentle despite being his personality at any other time. Wait… is Lucy starting to fall in love with Natsu too?

The young ladies clits slide on top of the others. Feeling one of the most sensitive parts of them lightly brushing the others, Lucy and Lisanna moan. Their large breasts pressed tightly on each other and they could feel Natsu slamming into Lucy hard, his balls beating off of Lisanna's pussy. The young ladies moan loudly as they tried to keep calm. It was so much for them to take, Natsu was so good and each of the ladies wanted him more than the other. Even though she had already been through this, Lucy found herself squirting on Natsu's cock as she came.

Extending her pleasure, Natsu pulled out slowly and rolled the ladies over. Taking his time for once, Natsu slowly put his solid wang into Lisanna's wet box. The longest friend Natsu had moaned loudly into Lucy's breasts. Since returning, this was all she thought about. This is what she wanted, Natsu in her pussy and giving her everything he had. On the other side, Natsu himself wanted Lisanna very badly but he never thought about acting on his urges before.

But he wasn't going to let this happen and just let it slip by. There was no chance for Natsu to have a second chance at having both Lucy and Lisanna again. So he would make the most of it and give them everything he had. Lisanna's pussy was getting tighter and wetter much faster than Lucy's did, although she wasn't dried up. Lisanna joyfully yelped as she felt Natsu's heavy hands slap her ass, spanking her as he thrusts his cock in Lisanna's pussy.

Then he stops and rotates his cock around inside Lisanna. Now she was having difficulty controlling herself, feeling Natsu grind his cock in her. Her mount pressed on Lucy's shoulder lightly as she bite down some and moaned. Suddenly her eyes jumped open as Lucy pinched he clit and pulled ever so gently. Then it was over as Natsu felt Lisanna squirting on his cock as Lisanna started to cum.

Unlike the girls, Natsu wasn't done yet. He pulled his cock out and pressed it gently on Lisanna's ass. She looked back, tears of joy in her eyes and she begged him. It was a tight fit for Natsu's thick cock as he got his entire pole in Lisanna's brown eye. Even though she's never done anal before, she was taking it really well. She was more sexually excited now than ever in her life and the adrenaline in her body just made her forget about the pain. Reaching over, Lucy grabbed Lisanna's butt cheeks and spread her apart.

"Oh yes! Fuck my ass Natsu! I want you!" Exctasy filled Lisanna's voice as she started to moan again.

Lucy took the strap on, and stuck the phallic end into Lisanna. She grabbed her breasts as she could barely handle Natsu's cock in her ass let alone she was getting double penetrated. Deep down inside, this was a forbidden idea for her but dammit it all to Hell, Lisanna wanted this more now than ever. She bucked her hips as Lucy slide the dildo in and out of her pussy and Natsu claimed her ass as his own.

Suddenly Natsu leaned over and let out a loud grunting. Cupping his balls for him, Lucy already knew that Natsu was ready to cum. Lisanna's breasts jiggled with the thrusting but she was on her hands and knees so Natsu grabbed her breasts. Unexpectedly, Natsu felt Lucy's soft tongue on his balls as she sucked on them. The Fire Dragon Slayer moaned loudly and he pulled out.

"Open your mouths!" The Salamander commanded.

Both Lucy and Lisanna got on their knees, pressed their checks together and opened their mouths. Just a little more stroking and Natsu would have lost it. Both Lisanna and Lucy cupped his balls; ever gently they pulled on his nuts. That was it, Natsu had reached his limits! He pulled back on his foreskin and moaned very loudly blowing three shots of cum in both young ladies mouths.

Exhausted and tired from everything, Natsu dropped on his knees. Yet the ladies didn't stop their treatment. Lucy grabbed his balls and played with them softly while Lisanna stroked his cock. The three of them sat there on their knees and kissed. Natsu's hands played with clits gently while the ladies unoccupied hands were busy fondling the other ones breasts. With great passion, Lisanna kissed Lucy and winked at her. "That was great lover."

Lucy thought to herself "Great, I have another girl friend now? What will Erza say? On second thought… I'm not telling her."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
